Chased By A Devil In Blue Shoes
by Lady Serenity Moon
Summary: Anakin and Amidala met again after ten years, to find that they have grown apart. Contains Sexuel Content!!


Chased by a Devil in Blue Shoes   
  
AN: This is one of my first short stories so please go easy and no flaming if you can help it. Thanks go to my beta-readers Pallas-Athena and AngelQueen   
- you guys were fantastic. I hope you enjoy this little piece I put together...   
  
Disclaimer: I don't not own Star Wars or any of it characters and I'm not making any money out of this   
  
  
  
**   
  
There is no possible way that an angel would ever fall in love with me. But I can not help but notice her beauty or the way she laughs; the laugh that makes   
me wish I were hers, that makes me wish I were in her arms . . .together, forever. I love the way her mocha-chocolate hair streaks down her cream   
colored back like waves upon waves on crashing water.   
  
Anakin knelt down behind a tall, leafy bush absorbed in his thoughts about the Queen of Naboo. His only function was to breathe and live for her or for the   
day when she would notice that he was no longer a small, cute, bright, blue-eyed boy, but a handsome, devilish young man. Anakin had matured both   
physically and mentally over the years and once he passed his sixteenth birthday, women seemed to hold their gaze on his just a second longer.   
  
Anakin has the body any man wishes for. The training and activities of a Jedi had made him strong. His chest was muscular. His legs were strong and   
capable of running at exceptionally high speeds. His neck curved at just the right angle and made any woman wish that she were his. His strong arms   
and hands could easily snap people to pieces, yet they were also capable of holding a woman delicately, gently.   
  
Anakin was a work of art; men like him don't come around every lifetime.   
  
And he could no longer breath. It felt like he had a giant lump stuck in his throat. Blood was rushing quickly from Anakin's head as he silently watched the   
Angel and wishing that somehow he could go over and hold her or just kiss her for once. A small branch of the bush poked him in the side and he cringed   
inwardly. Quickly, he reached towards the branch trying to push it back into place without making a sound.   
  
But as soon as he pushed the bush away from him, he heard a SNAP!   
  
"Oh, Sith," Anakin swore under his breath. It would seem that Padmé had heard the branch breaking as well, because she jumped ever so slightly and   
reached inside her pocket, which, undoubtedly, held a Royal blaster in it.   
  
Anakin pulled himself up into a small ball, hoping that she could not see him through the thick of the bush.   
  
Padmé spun around quickly, a Royal silver blaster in hand. Her eyes scanned the surrounding district, trying to make out where exactly her intruder was   
hiding.   
  
"Come out right now," Padmé shouted coldly, "I know you're there don't bother hiding."   
  
Anakin held his breath and remained as silent as possible, like he had been taught to do in desperate situations. Padmé leveled her blaster to her face   
deciding what it could have been that she heard, but there were many possibilities.   
  
The most likely of these was that it was a wild animal or a Macudok. A Macudok was a cross between a deer and a bear, though very tall and strong, it   
didn't have much intelligence. Macudok's were not very good at playing hide and seek and much preferred to stand their ground and face an enemy.   
These particular forests were full of them. Padmé found herself wishing that she had some company; maybe she should have brought one of her   
handmaidens with her.   
  
Saché had offered, but Padmé, being as headstrong as ever, profusely refused to be baby-sat. She knew that she was a great shot - that much Panaka   
had told her - but still, the nervousness of killing something was not comforting. Shooting a droid was one thing, but a living, breathing being? Now that   
was a completely different subject. She stumbled forwards, putting her left foot in front of her.   
  
She glanced at the blaster in her hand, eyeing the power setting, making sure that it was only on stun. Anakin peeked through the bush at the nervous   
Padmé and he could only but hold back a light chuckle. The bush in front of Anakin rustled and it was at that moment that he knew he had been discovered.   
Padme spotted the bush move instantly, but it was almost unnoticeable. She smiled inwardly to herself.   
  
Raising her blaster towards the bush, she commanded, "Stupid fool, get out here!"   
  
She knew if the papers ever got word of what she just said there would be a scandal - but nobody had a right to spy on a person. Anakin breathed in softly   
and carefully picked himself off the ground slowly, trying not to make any sudden movements that would alarm Padmé.   
  
Anakin soon found himself face to face with the barrel of a blaster and a very nervous looking Padme holding it. Padmé frowned, not realizing whom this   
strange man was. Anakin shot Padmé a sly grin, hoping that it would trigger her memories of a little Force-capable boy she had met years ago on the   
small Outer Rim planet of Tatooine.   
  
Padmé clenched her teeth together, "Why were you spying on me?"   
  
"I wasn't spying, I was watching you Pad," Anakin replied softly.   
  
Padmé gasped, "How do you know my nickname?"   
  
Anakin chuckled.   
  
"I've always known it, even since I was ten," Anakin teased.   
  
Padmé grunted and moved her blaster closer to his head, "Don't get cheeky boy!"   
  
Anakin breathed deeply - he was hurt that she still considered him a boy, after all these years he'd thought that she would have changed.   
  
"I'm not a boy," Anakin spat out venomously, "I'm a man."   
  
Padmé raised her eyebrows and stepped back a step, carefully eyeing him; "Ok I'll give you that one."   
  
Anakin tilted his head slightly as if in curiosity, "Thank-you!"   
  
"But-," Padmé yelled, "that gives you no right to sit in the bushes spy---watching me."   
  
Anakin smiled, "That may be so, but any man would jump at the chance to sit and watch you."   
  
Padmé blushed ever so slightly, but quickly recovered and changed the subject.   
  
"Who are you?" She asked. Anakin grinned - this is what he had been waiting for - a chance for the truth.   
  
He was determined to make this moment a special one, without hesitation he bowed politely to her and whispered sincerely, "Are you an Angel?"   
  
**   
  
Padmé jumped back a few steps, willing herself to believe what this handsome young man had said to her. She still held the blaster steadily in her hand,   
facing Anakin's head and refusing to let it go. Her mind was racing and memories were surfacing - memories that were of a little boy who had once said   
those same words to her all those year ago.   
  
"Ani," she gasped unbelievingly. If this was him, he certainly has grown up - no longer the little boy we picked up on that desert rim planet.   
  
Anakin grinned foolishly, "I was wondering how long it would take you to recognize me."   
  
Padmé frowned, noticing that Anakin was intently looking at the blaster in her hand. Carefully she begun to lower the blaster, hoping that this man was   
who he claimed to be.   
  
"Ani is that really you?" she said softly, "you're all, well, you're . . . grown up," Padme replied tucking the blaster back one of her pockets.   
  
"Ten years can do that to a person," Anakin replied stepping a few steps closer to her.   
  
"Well, I can see you've become a little too cocky over the years," Padmé replied, she noticed that Anakin was slowly getting closer to her. She smiled to   
herself and walked back to where she was before Anakin had appeared so suddenly.   
  
"Cocky, isn't the word your looking for," Anakin grinned, "but, while we're on the subject, I'm must say that the years have been kind to you."   
  
Padmé blushed and turned her back to him, hiding her embarrassment at his words.   
  
"Thank-you, please tell me, what have you been doing these past few years?" She asked looking up at the night sky. Anakin sighed and positioned himself   
on a rock indicating that he was going to be staying for a while.   
  
"Training to be a Jedi, driving Obi-Wan mad and thinking about you," Anakin replied sincerely.   
  
"You flatter me way too much, Jedi," she told him.   
  
Anakin chuckled, "Well what have you been up to?"   
  
Padmé remained silent for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and continuing.   
  
"As if you didn't know, it's all in the papers, 'The Brave Queen of Naboo' defends her homeworld from invaders--."   
  
"No, not Queen Amidala, I want to hear about Padmé - the girl I met on Tatooine," Anakin replied cutting Padmé off in mid-sentence.   
  
"Padmé and Amidala are the same person, Ani. They share the same experiences," Padme said coolly.   
  
"So you're telling me that the Queen was there when you declared to me that you cared about me?" Anakin replied defensively.   
  
Padmé fell silent, ignoring Anakin's question. Even though Padmé had her back to Anakin, she could hear him get off the rock and walk towards her trying   
to make as little noise as possible. But what he did next surprised her.   
  
She knew he had feelings for her - a crush - but she never expected him to be this bold in his actions. Out of nowhere, Padmé felt warm arms wrap   
around her petite figure, pulling her closer to the owner's chest.   
  
She gasped and immediately began to struggle, though it was useless - Anakin was much stronger than her and easily managed to keep her in his grasp.   
She stopped trying to get out of his grip and just relaxed for a moment, gathering her breath. A warm, welcoming, feeling had begun to envelop her. She   
was almost sure she could hear the rhythmic beating of Anakin's heart. The world spun around them, blurring Padmé's vision, but at the moment she   
didn't care. That warm feeling which she oddly had the notion to call love had reached inside her to grab her heart.   
  
Padmé closed her eyes basking in the warmth of Anakin's embrace, she could feel the slow and steady movement of his chest vibrating on her back and   
the little puffs of air that warmed her ears. The warm feeling had cascaded down her body and surrounded her whole being in a bright light. There was no   
doubt in Padmé's mind that Anakin was doing this to her - he was creating their first intimidate moment.   
  
The hands that was positioned around her waist were slowly making their way up her body, becoming bolder and bolder with movement. She tilted her   
head to watch his hands travel. A warm finger caressed the back on her neck, affectionately making a sharp jolt of energy travel up her spine. She jumped   
as she felt Anakin's warm lips on the right side of her neck and his tongue proceeded to make small gentle circles on Padmé's skin, causing her to shoot   
past the brink of insanity.   
  
What is he doing to me? Where in the force, did he learn this? Padmé asked herself. As if reading her thoughts Anakin stopped what he was doing and   
moved his lips closer to her right ear, caressing it with his breath.   
  
"Padmé," he whispered, "I'm doing what we both want and I can guarantee you that they don't teach this at the temple." Her ear was burning up and so   
was the rest of her body - she couldn't take this much longer.   
  
"Who said I want this?" Padme whispered back defensively. Anakin chuckled resting his head on her shoulder delicately.   
  
"I know how you think, Padmé Naberrie," he said softly, "I know your thoughts a few seconds before you even think them. You cannot deny that you feel   
something for me. The Force has laid our destiny and my destiny is to be with you." Padmé gasped and eyes went wide as he laid another kiss further   
up her neck.   
  
"You seem so sure of yourself, Jedi Boy," She replied cheekily.   
  
"Don't deny your feelings, search your emotions you know it to be true," Anakin replied back calmly.   
  
"Taking lessons from Yoda, I see."   
  
Anakin chuckled and squeezed her waist with his hands affectionately.   
  
"Padmé Naberrie, Queen Amidala of Naboo . . . my angel," Anakin replied, suddenly letting go of her waist and spinning her around to face him. He pulled   
her closer to him, so that they were barely less than three centimeters apart.   
  
She glanced up at his sparkling blue eyes; they almost begged her to look at them and get lost in their depths. His eyes still held the glint of innocence   
and youth of that little boy he once was. At that moment, Padme realized that that cute scruffy looking boy was no more and was now replaced by a   
handsome, devilish, cheeky, and irresistible young man that now stood before her. Her feelings for Anakin were not as a friend, but as a lover or a close   
companion.   
  
As if proving her thoughts Anakin's right hand reached up to carefully touch her cheek timidly. She smiled back, encouraging him to continue. Without   
noticing it, Padmé moved her head up towards Anakin, almost begging for his lips to touch hers. Anakin, who was only to comply, bent down so that they   
were only one centimeter apart from each other's lips.   
  
"Padmé Naberrie, I love you," he whispered gently, his breath beating down on her wet lips.   
  
As if the words had been programmed into her for this exact moment she replied, "I love you too, Anakin Skywalker. I've always loved you since the first   
time I saw you and always will until the day I die."   
  
Anakin smiled and bent down that extra centimeter to caress her lips with his own. The sweet touch of his lips sent her reeling for more, reaching her   
hands to put them behind his neck she edged his forward. Anakin wrapped his hands around the young Queen's waist and eagerly continued to devour   
her mouth. The moonlight shone down on the two figures, surrounding their bodies like a second layer of skin. In the shadows the spirits of the old   
watched on with pure amazement and joy as once again destiny had been put back on the correct path. But, unknown to this new couple, their journey of   
life and love had just begun.   
  
** 


End file.
